Sectumsempra Brought Us Together
by bluetarako
Summary: My theory on how James and Lily ended up together, thanks to a certain Slytherin. Slight spoiler for Deathly Hallows! [my first Harry Potter fic! please review!]


_WARNING! If you haven't read the last book, there's a slight SPOILER in this one-shot. It's barely noticeable, but it's there. Enjoy!_

---------------------------------

Snape sat atop a hill, back against a tree and a book in his hands. He gave the appearance of a boy studying, but instead he was looking over the top of the book at the green-eyed girl below. She was talking and laughing with her friends, all wearing red and gold as opposed to his green and silver. The girl glanced up at him and he gave a small smile and a hand gesture that would've looked like a wave had he not been holding a book, but she frowned and turned away.

He sighed and sat back against the tree a little more. How desperately he wished he could take back what he had called her just the year before. She'd only been trying to rescue him from that Potter boy and his friends and he called her a Mudblood! Just as the thought slipped through his mind, that very Potter boy plopped down beside him, his best friend seating himself on the other side.

"Whatcha readin' there, Snivellus?" he asked, jerking the book from Snape's hands. "Advanced Potion-Making? And taking notes too, I see. Do they know you're writing in your _borrowed_ book?"

"Give that back!" Snape yelled, jumping up as James and Sirius did.

The two boys laughed as Severus jumped for the book James was holding just out of his reach. James noticed when Snape's eyes glanced down towards the girl he'd been watching. She was looking up at them and resisting the urge to rescue her former best friend again.

"She's not going to save you this time, _Snivellus_," said Sirius as he followed their gaze. "Remember the thanks she got last time for it?"

"Girl after my own heart, if you ask me," James said, finally giving Snape's book back to him and putting an arm around his shoulders, which Snape promptly tried to shrug off. "I think I should ask her out. You two were pals. What do you think, Snivvy?"

"She hates you," Severus told him. "She called you an arrogant toerag."

"That's not what she said last night," Sirius jeered from behind and the boys began to laugh again.

"Lily Evans wouldn't have anything to do with you! She's smarter than that!"

"_Ooooh_," they said together. James grinned. "I think someone has a little crush on our little Gryffindor."

Snape finally succeeded in removing Potter's arm from around his neck and stepped away as James started talking to Sirius loud enough for Snape to hear. "How long do you think it'd take me, captain of the Gryffindor Quidditch team, to get her?"

The moment the words left his mouth, Severus had spun around with his wand in his hand. "_Sectumsempra!_"

Red sparks flew from the tip of his wand and hit James squarely in the chest. Two deep gashes in his chest appeared as if someone had sliced him with a sword. Sirius jumped back and drew his own wand, but dropped it just in time to catch his friend as he fell to the ground. Snape turned and ran, hearing Lily's gasp of horror as he ran past her and back into the school.

Lily took off to help Sirius and now Remus Lupin rush James to the hospital wing. She used the simple spell _wingardium leviosa_ to levitate him, making it easier and quicker to move him before he lost too much blood. The people in the courtyard were yelling and gasping as they ran past, straight through to see Madam Pomfrey. She immediately covered his wounds with dittany and they started to heal slightly, but only Lily knew the countercurse to undo what had been done. It was something Snape had been working on when they were still friends.

Sirius and Lily didn't leave his side until he woke up the next morning. James looked around to find Sirius asleep in a chair beside him with his head on the bed beside James' arm. Lily was on the other side in almost the same position, only her hand was on top of his. As the sun's rays shone through the window behind him onto her sleeping face, he took a moment to fully appreciate her pure beauty.

Clear green eyes opened to see him watching her. He cleared his throat quickly and she smiled. "I was hoping you'd wake up soon," she whispered so as not to disturb Sirius.

"Why?"

"So I could tell you to stop messing with him!" she said a little louder, giving his arm a little smack. "You're lucky I knew the countercurse or you probably wouldn't be here right now!"

James looked taken aback, then cocked his head slightly. "Well then, I'm lucky you were here to save me, Ms. Lily. I owe you my life."

He turned his hand over and his fingers closed over hers. She seemed reluctant to leave it there, but the look on his face showed pure gratitude, something he hadn't shown anywhere else. Instead, she smiled at him and gave his hand a small squeeze. "You bet you do."

--------------------------------

**Wow, this is my first non-Avatar fan fiction! You should totally be proud of me! If you're a fan of mine, you know the routine. If not, R&R! 'Specially since it's my first Harry Potter anything. I just wanna know how I did with this. XD**

**Jenn**


End file.
